


玉屏风散

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 十不当一 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 圆硕/pwp
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, 圆硕
Series: 十不当一 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728
Kudos: 5





	玉屏风散

**Author's Note:**

> 圆硕/pwp

李硕珉病了，并不是什么身体上不舒服，而是一种来自心里和大脑的难受。  
  
他坐在社团更衣间外面的长椅上，树荫从头顶打下来，本来是叫人惬意的天气，他却怎么都觉得不对劲。  
  
要在这里等地方棒球社团的队员们换好衣服出来，他屁股上却像长了刺，眼珠子也忐忑不安地来回摇晃。  
  
直到团员们陆陆续续走出来，连同全圆佑也正常地从自己面前经过。  
  
昨天晚上的训练结束之后，全圆佑不知道哪根筋搭错了，提出来要去自己家喝酒，在那之后还理所当然地留宿了。  
  
这其实并不是什么大事，以前也经常发生在他和全圆佑之间，可自从一年前全圆佑跟自己半开玩笑地告白之后，一切都变了味儿。  
  
李硕珉几乎是确定自己是喜欢女孩子的，他从来没有想过，也没有理由想如果和一个男人在一起。  
  
然而全圆佑就偏偏要出现在他面前，试探李硕珉心里那道禁忌的法规。  
  
今天早上起来的时候李硕珉发现自己和全圆佑躺在一张床上，虽然两个人都衣衫不整，但还好身体并没有不适，昨天晚上喝的太多了，他头一次觉得宿醉这么让人难受。  
  
李硕珉头一个反应就是把全圆佑踢下了床，然后红着脸，支吾着叫他下次不许再做这样的事情——虽然他自己也非常清楚这样的话对方只会左耳进右耳出罢了。  
  
脑袋里一直昏昏沉沉想着这样的事情，但他还是一直陪同所有团员走到赛场上，轮到他们出场了。  
  
“教练要不要告诉我，用这里做和赢得比赛，哪个叫你更有快感？”  
  
全圆佑从他的身边经过，用只有他们两个人才能听到的声音，对着李硕珉的耳朵这么来了一句，他还没有带上手套，直截了当地抚了一把李硕珉的胯下。  
  
他和全圆佑维持这种无法直接叙述明白的关系已经一年了，原来全圆佑是自己执教高中的学生，毕业之后就加入了李硕珉代班教练的地方棒球队。  
  
也是从那个时候开始，一切事情开始脱轨。  
  
比赛结束之后，开了短暂的反省会，散会之后李硕珉拽着全圆佑，两个人扭打着进了更衣室。  
  
这里还充斥方才队员们洗澡之后留下的水汽，刚刚走进来两个人身上就起了一层汗。  
  
李硕珉用力气将全圆佑抵在换衣间的柜子上。  
  
他早该知道在这个臭小子面前自己作为教练的威严早已经消失殆尽了才是，李硕珉着急地，好看的眉毛蹙成了一团：“你究竟想要做什么？”  
  
而全圆佑还装傻地：“教练您说的是？”  
  
“快感？嗯？”李硕珉咬紧了牙齿，“你究竟是什么意思？捉弄我，玩弄我的真心，你觉得很有意思么？”  
  
“说自己绝对不会喜欢男人的是教练你吧，”全圆佑好像意料到李硕珉会说这样的话，眯起双眼颇有余裕地看着对方，“明明说着这样的话却还和自己的学生保持着暧昧的关系。”  
  
“究竟是教练玩弄了我？还是我玩弄了教练？”  
  
全圆佑的挑衅揭开了两个人之间堪堪维持的最后一道和平，李硕珉红了眼，伸手上来扒全圆佑的制服，还没完全脱下，衣服还挂在全圆佑手上的时候就凑过去吻住全圆佑湿漉漉的胸膛。  
  
室内的湿度太高，不知道全圆佑身上那层水珠是汗还是水汽，李硕珉并不得法，凭借着本能取悦全圆佑。  
  
似乎并不是完全无效的行为，全圆佑一下晃了些神，伸出手按着李硕珉的后脑勺更加贴近自己的身体。  
  
透过骨骼传到自己耳朵里的声音，全圆佑的嗓音比平时的还要低沉性感：“教练其实很喜欢我吧，放不下我吧，和我试一下嘛，你不会失望的。”  
  
李硕珉一下红了脸，停下来动作的一瞬间全圆佑便笑了，他刚想身后摸摸李硕珉额前柔软的发丝，告诉他不用强迫自己的时候，谁知道李硕珉红着脸瞪圆了眼睛对着自己来了一句：“试试就试试，你以为我不敢啊！”  
  
“我不是……唔……”  
  
全圆佑甫一开口，就撞上李硕珉送上来的柔软嘴唇。  
  
不然就破罐子破摔吧，看着冲上来的李硕珉，全圆佑的心情十分复杂。  
  
他一开始的确是抱着玩一玩的心态接近了对方，却没料想李硕珉这么不禁逗，就在这中间的得到来自恶作剧的欣喜的时候，他发现自己也深陷其中无法脱身。  
  
他的确是喜欢李硕珉的，这份情感甚至能够追究到他刚刚入学高中见到李硕珉的时候，他多少能够感受到李硕珉对于自己的热情始终保留着距离感，也的确想过放弃，却怎么也没有想象到两个人还有机会在高中毕业后再次见面。  
  
如果自己不表白就好了，那么他与李硕珉之间的关系也不会像现在这样僵化，从而变得更加复杂。  
  
全圆佑一边分神一边回应着李硕珉的吻，这不是他们之间的第一次，之所以说他们之间的关系复杂，明明李硕珉明确地拒绝了全圆佑，却始终没有对他的死缠烂打做出回应。  
  
或许是性格使然，李硕珉性格里那一些懦弱总出来作祟，他一边说着抗拒全圆佑的话，一边又与他维持着隐蔽又私密的肉体接触关系。  
  
曾经拥抱和接吻，也曾经在睡不着的午夜互相抚慰。  
  
但是这次全圆佑能够明确地感受到，李硕珉这次的想法绝对没有那么简单了。  
  
全圆佑还在犹豫着，闭着眼睛等待着李硕珉又一次的行动的时候，突然听见一阵细不可闻的哭声。  
  
声音渐渐变大，叫他无法忽视起来，他缓慢地睁开眼睛，看见站在自己面前的李硕珉眼睛里落下大颗的眼泪。  
  
“怎么了？”全圆佑一下晃了，赶忙一番任人宰割的样子拥上去，伸手擦李硕珉的眼泪，“我是不是说错话了？哪里叫你不开心了么？”  
  
李硕珉被一哄，情绪更像是决堤的洪水涌出来，他对着全圆佑点点头又摇摇头：“我，我就是搞不懂圆佑的心情，你到底是喜欢我还是不喜欢。”  
  
“我……”这个问题倒一时间叫全圆佑语塞。  
  
“如果不喜欢我的话，为什么要一次一次的试探我，我已经告诉了你我不喜欢男生了！为什么你总是让我动摇啊！”  
  
全圆佑一说也同样觉得委屈：“那还不是教练你说不行，每次都说不行却又把破绽暴露给我！”  
  
“如果是你的话……不讨厌……”  
  
“那教练的意思是……如果是和我的话，可以试试看？”  
  
虽然动作幅度非常小，但李硕珉还是点了点头。  
  
“那我就和你试一次吧。”全圆佑哑着声音，脱下了李硕珉的衣服。  
  
李硕珉这个时候哪里还顾得害羞不害羞，他早已经被室内的蒸汽熏晕了头脑，他的白衬衣还黏在肌肤上，全圆佑吻下来，这次的动作明显和往次的都不一样，他感觉有一团火腾地从自己的小腹浮上来，伸手胡乱地扒自己的衣服，然而面前却堵着全圆佑的脸，什么也看不到，双手只好在身上胡乱地动作。  
  
“别急，”压低了声音，全圆佑伸手先将李硕珉圈在自己怀里，本来他就比对方高一些，身材虽然比起李硕珉还是瘦一些，但也因为运动锻炼结实不少。他把对方堵在自己的身体和墙壁中间，不紧不慢地松开对方胸前的纽扣，褪下李硕珉肉体上最后一道防线。  
  
“如果害怕和反悔了，记得叫我停下。”全圆佑到最后也不忘将绅士风度坚持到底，李硕珉看着他真诚的眼神，也同样真挚地点点头。  
  
李硕珉下身早已经支起来一个小帐篷，全圆佑一边看一边笑，他在瞬间又恢复了余裕的神情，对着那活儿呵了一口热气，紧接着伸出手不轻不重地揉搓起来。  
  
尽管解了李硕珉的燃眉之火却仍然如同隔靴搔痒，那人的手胡乱地伸下来抓自己的头发，直到全圆佑褪下李硕珉白色的内裤，直截了当地摸去了对方的身后。  
  
“没有润滑，你稍微忍一下。”虽然这样说着，但是全圆佑实则一点也不能够坚持，他的下身早已经精神起来，干巴巴地支在半空中希望有什么东西可以抚慰自己。  
  
他想，就算得不到李硕珉，让他记住自己也是好的。  
  
直接探了两指进去，李硕珉虽然痛呼出声却没有反抗，反而很快便适应了全圆佑的节奏：“嗯……圆佑……轻，稍微轻一点……”整个过程非常慢但是十分顺利，全圆佑抱着李硕珉，让他紧紧扶着自己的肩膀，而他则用手将李硕珉和粗糙的墙壁隔开，另一只手在对方的身后开拓，直到李硕珉整个人慢慢地放松下来。  
  
李硕珉的大腿紧紧地夹着全圆佑的腰，在欲望的浮沉中只好紧紧依靠着对方。  
  
“如果老师也能喜欢我好了。”插进去之前，全圆佑用一句话使得李硕珉最后的精神防线也全面崩塌。  
  
他扭扭捏捏地环住对方的脖子：“全圆佑……你，你动吧，不疼。”  
  
依旧是细如蚁蚊的声音，全圆佑却听的清楚，他点点头，进入对方的身体以后几乎没有犹豫地就小幅度抽动起来。  
  
那东西自然是不能够和手指比的，开头两个人都很痛苦，全圆佑一边动一边不停地叫李硕珉放松，他腾不出来手抚慰李硕珉湿漉漉的顶端，只好张口含住对方红通通的耳垂。  
  
李硕珉放松的很快，越是害羞，李硕珉越觉得身体获得的快感成倍地叠加，接受度这种对于他来说其实不是0就是1，他最初没有完全否决全圆佑，无论多久之后，也无法堂堂正正地拒绝吧。  
  
他不愿意发出声音，每当舒服的时候就张口含住全圆佑的肩膀。  
  
全圆佑也无心逗弄自己总是脸红和害羞的教练，一心想着怎么样进入得更深，好让自己怀里总是逞强的教练露出更可爱的表情。  
  
最后李硕珉死死咬住了全圆佑的肩膀，几乎是没有怎么抚弄自己便泄在对方的小腹上。  
  
肩膀上的刺激太强烈，李硕珉的腰也一阵阵地发酸，在几次重重的动作后全圆佑也全部射在深处。  
  
从李硕珉的身体里退出来，全圆佑喘着气倒在一边，却立马被膝盖上的疼痛蛰得皱眉头，这是刚刚动作的时候在墙上擦伤的，不仅仅是膝盖上，抱着李硕珉抵在墙壁的手背上也起了一片红痕。“疼么？”听见他的声音，李硕珉立马关心地回过头来，“怎么都破了，快站起来，去找东西给你消下毒……嗯……你先把衣服穿好吧。”  
  
“疼……”全圆佑使上全身的劲儿扭了一个委屈的表情，眼泪汪汪地看着李硕珉。  
  
“衣服我帮你穿？那你能走么？我扶你？”  
  
当天晚上，不出意外地，全圆佑又一次成功地在自己的教练家留宿。  
  
END.  
  



End file.
